¿Me recuerdas?
by MissCheeseOwO
Summary: Levi, escritor famoso y pintor en sus tiempos libres, ha tenido constantes sueños con un chico de ojos azul verdoso, tantos que decide pintarlo y con ayuda de Erwin logra encontrarlo RIREN/AU
1. Chapter 1

Los empleados de la mudanza sacaban las últimas cajas del camión para llevarlo a la habitación indicada por un pelinegro de baja estatura y mirada inexpresiva.

-¿En qué habitación quiere los cuadros?- se escucho la voz de uno de los hombres de overol.

-Al final del pasillo- el hombre asintió y camino hacia el lugar.

Levi, un hombre de bajas proporciones, cabellos oscuros y mirada gris y gélida, un tanto asocial, serio y directo, del tipo que suelta las cosas sin pensar, caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la salida de lo que sería su nuevo "hogar" si es que podía llamarlo así.

-Es todo, nos retiramos- el hombre de antes se acerco a avisar el final de su jornada de trabajo, el pelinegro solo asintió y abrió la puerta para salir junto con los trabajadores.

Luego de que el camión abandonó la calle saco su celular y marcó un número que ya sabía de memoria, puso el teléfono en su oreja y espero pacientemente la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?- una voz del otro lado contesto- Si, ¿en veinte minutos? De acuerdo- colgó y se adentro nuevamente en la enorme casa.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y el pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro mirando a través del ventanal de la sala de estar, en unos minutos más el esperado sonido del timbre resonó en toda la casa, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- saludo un rubio de corte militar, ojos azules, alto y fornido- ¿listo para empe…?- fue interrumpido por el más bajo.

-Veintitrés- su expresión denotaba molestia.

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres?- su mirada era de total confusión.

-Fueron veintitrés minutos, dijiste veinte minutos, tardaste- se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar.

-No es para tanto, solo fueron tres minutos- se limpio los zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada y paso con confianza.

-Debes aprender a ser puntual- cerro la puerta suavemente y camino hacia los muebles envueltos en sabanas blancas- debemos empezar desenvolviendo todo, limpie antes de que llegaran los de la mudanza.

-De acuerdo, ¿empezamos en la sala?- se quito los zapatos y los dejo a un lado de la puerta principal, el otro asintió y el suspiro- no se porque acepte ayudarte, esta casa es enorme.

-Te lo pregunte solo una vez y aceptaste sin dudarlo, no te quejes- tomo unos pañuelos y se amarro uno de manera que le tapara la boca y el otro se lo extendió al rubio- ten, no quiero que te de uno de tus fastidiosos ataques de alergia.

-Gracias, me alegra pensar que te preocupas por mí y no porque llene de gérmenes tu nueva casa- su sarcasmo fue notorio.

Levi solo bufo y empezó a desenvolver los muebles más grandes y luego se le unió Erwin, se pasaron toda la tarde desenvolviendo y acomodando muebles, sacando cosas de cajas y llevándolas a las muchas habitaciones de la casa.

-Realmente es enorme- suspiro y se limpio el sudor de la frente- ¿Por qué el afán de tener una casa tan grande si vivirás tu solo?- camino hacia la cocina junto con Levi- ¿es que acaso no te da miedo?

-No, ¿hay algún motivo por el que deba asustarme vivir solo?- se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina y el otro lo imito.

\- Esta casa es tan antigua y solitaria que no me sorprendería que de un momento a otro un fantasma apareciera y decidiera arrastrarte al inframundo- lo miro con terror fingido.

-No, cosas tan ridículas como esa no van a pasar, no en mi casa- se levanto y fue directo a la cafetera y la encendió- mucho menos a mí.

-Oh, lo siento señor soy muy malo como para que me aparezca un fantasma- dijo con burla- pero cambiando de tema- su voz se volvió seria- ¿terminaste la pintura de la que me hablaste?

-Si, esta en una de las habitaciones- saco dos tazas de la alacena y las dejo sobre el mesón- quiero hablar contigo antes de mostrártela- la cafetera hizo un pitido indicando que el café estaba listo.

-¿Sobre que?- lo miro verter el contenido de la cafetera en las tazas y luego dejarla en su lugar.

-¿Recuerdas el chico del que te había hablado?- dio un sorbo e su café y busco el azúcar para ofrecérsela.

-Si, aunque hay muchos que coinciden con la descripción que me diste- tomo el azúcar y le puso dos cucharadas al café- no podre encontrar a uno solo si solo me dices su descripción física, necesito un nombre- dio un sorbo de su café.

-¿Te serviría la pintura?- el otro asintió- bien, vamos entonces- ambos se levantaron con las tazas en la mano y se encaminaron hacia "aquella" habitación.

Caminaron entre los pasillos de aquella casa y llegaron a una puerta de caoba con vitrales biselados, entraron y habían muebles aun sin desenvolver y cuatros de paisajes en las paredes, todos pintados por el mas bajo, habían caballetes de distintas medidas en distintos lugares de la habitación, un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el patio, un candelabro colgando del techo dando el efecto de antigüedad a la habitación.

-El entrar aquí da la sensación de estar en otra época- dijo Erwin dejando la taza suavemente sobre una pequeña mesa de madera- ¿Esta es la pintura?- se acerco a un cuadro de unos 3 metros de altura pegado a la pared cubierto con una tela blanca.

-Es enorme- dijo sorprendido- ya veo porque elegiste esta habitación para las pinturas- posó su vista en Levi que veía distraídamente a través del enorme ventanal, suspiro y se acerco a el- ¿vas a mostrármela?

-Si- camino hacia la pintura, tomo uno de las esquinas de la tela y tiró suavemente de ella y esta cayo lentamente al piso dejando ver la pintura.

Erwin admiro sorprendido, era un joven de unos quince años de cabellos castaños y ojos azul verdoso, la pintura no llegaba mas abajo del pecho dejando ver que vestía una chaqueta marrón y debajo de esta una camisa verde con una ligera abertura unida por hilos, lo mas resaltante de la pintura eran los ojos del joven, eran grandes y expresivos aunque se encontrara en un estado totalmente relajado.

-Con una pintura como esta podría calificarte como acosador- rió levemente- me parece conocido, solo… no recuerdo de donde- miro detalladamente en una de las esquinas del cuadro, ahí, junto a la firma de Levi se encontraba un nombre: "Eren"- ¿Eren? Un momento, ya lo recordé- lo miro sonriente- Tienes una suerte increíble, justo hace una semana llego a mi empresa un chico exactamente igual a este, fue a pedirme empleo, es un buen candidato- alzo su vista y entrecerró los ojos como intentando descifrar algo- si no mal recuerdo su apellido era… Jaeger, si eso, Eren Jaeger.

El más bajo lo miro interesado, le importaba y mucho, miro la taza aun en una de sus manos y le dio un gran sorbo, suspiro y camino hacia la salida siendo seguido por el rubio que antes de salir tomo la taza antes dejada en la mesa.

* * *

-Gracias- sostenía la puerta mientras el otro salía de la casa.

-Tranquilo, te enviare la información del chico en cuanto lo contrate- se despidió moviendo su mano- adiós.

El otro solo asintió y cerró la puerta cuando el otro subió a su auto, camino hacia la sala y suspiró sentándose en uno de los muebles.

-Definitivamente, averiguare quien eres y porque siempre sueño contigo… "Eren Jaeger"

* * *

**Holii, las fotos inspiran y a mi me salio esto espero que les haya gustado OwO**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era de noche y no tenía nada para comer y no planeaba hacer la compra del mes hasta mañana, tuvo que tomar su auto y manejar hasta la tienda de 24 horas más cercana, no le agradaba la idea pero no había algo mas rápido, compró una sopa de fideos instantáneos y una manzana, después de tanta porquería debía comer algo "sano". Salió de la tienda y tropezó con alguien más alto que el, frunció el ceño y alzo la mirada dispuesto a soltar unas cuantas blasfemias contra el chico, pero estas se quedaron en su boca al enfocar la mirada en el rostro del más alto, cabello castaño y ojos de un hermoso color que conocía perfectamente, su respiración se agito y trago grueso, era él.

— Lo siento, no me fije por donde venia, espero no haberle hecho daño —Levi solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación y el castaño suspiro aliviado— gracias al cielo, lo siento de nuevo, hasta luego.

Lo vio alejarse y entrar a un auto donde lo esperaba una pelinegra y un rubio, solo cuando el auto se alejo fue que reaccionó y apretó sus puños, lo había dejado ir.

* * *

Un nuevo día, lunes, como los odiaba, aunque debía empezar a amarlos; hoy iría a el departamento de edición y entregaría personalmente el manuscrito de la secuela de uno de sus más afamados libros, todo salido de sus sueños, sueños donde un chico de cabello castaño y peculiares ojos siempre rondaba.

Apenas llegó al departamento de edición recibió los saludos de todos y el grito de su editora, Hanji Zoe, una gran editora pero a sus ojos no era más que una loca con mucha suerte.

— ¡Levi! ¿Qué tal has estado? —Se acercó a él y le arrebato el manuscrito— ¿qué tal tú nueva casa?

— No hay vecinos ruidos ni mocosos haciendo destrozos, supongo que no puedo quejarme —era molesto para el pelinegro tener que ir de traje a trabajar, pero el maldito Erwin lo tenía obligatorio, no tenía otra opción.

—Supongo que nunca te agradaran los niños —suspiró y entró a su cubículo seguida del pequeño hombre —Levi, si sabes que este será el último manuscrito que revise para ti ¿no?

—Erwin puso al nuevo como mi editor, lo sé— suspiro, tenía muchas ganas de estar con el castaño pero eso era demasiado apresurado —no está siendo consciente, poner a un novato como editor de un escritor cuyos libros son esperados no es nada prudente.

— Relájate Levi, si lo que te molesta es que algo salga mal puedo darle una revisión final a su primer trabaja y decirte si está listo o no, si le falta algo yo misma me encargaré de enseñarle —Levi suspiro y la miro aliviado— tu solo preocúpate por disfrutar a el príncipe de tus sueños — le dio un guiño y Levi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes? —Todo encajó en su cabeza rápidamente— fue Erwin, ese maldito, voy a matarlo, descuartizarlo y echarlo de comer a los peces, luego voy a… — fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta.

— Disculpe, ¿se encuentra la señorita Hanji Zoe? —la castaña fue hacia el y junto sus manos.

— Hola Eren, yo soy Hanji Zoe, un gusto — lo llevó junto a Levi y el más alto se sonrojó— el es Levi y serás su editor, cuida bien de él, adiós, nos veremos luego —dicho esto tomo también la mano del pelinegro y los sacó a ambos de su oficina.

Levi lo miro fijamente y el castaño se puso más nervioso de lo que antes estaba, el más bajo caminó y el otro lo siguió en silencio. Llegaron al ascensor y subieron en el, estaba vacío y una suave música sonaba de fondo.

— Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, es un placer conocerlo y aun mas trabajar como editor de un escritor como usted — lo miro y sonrió de oreja a oreja, Levi lo miro y estrechó su mano con la de él.

— Mientras no arruines nada no tendrás inconvenientes conmigo —Eren alzó las cejas y luego desvió la mirada— no será tan difícil una vez te acostumbres —.

— Me esforzaré para que todo salga perfectamente —el ascensor se detuvo en la ultima planta y ambos salieron.

— Me gusta tu entusiasmo, mantente así y todo estará bien —el siempre era "malo" con todos, pero con Eren no podía evitar ser más comprensivo, sin dejar de lado la responsabilidad en su trabajo

Suspiró al entrar en su oficina seguido de Eren, tenía mucho tiempo soñándolo, pero no sabía cómo era su personalidad, se veía muy transparente, si se quedaba admirando sus ojos podía saber si estaba nervioso o feliz, triste o emocionado y eso, de cierta manera le gustaba, aunque con toda su descripción encajaba que no parecía saber mentir.

— Eren — el castaño lo miro atentamente — ¿por qué decidiste trabajar aquí? —metió su llave en la puerta de su oficina y entro dejando la puerta abierta.

—Bueno, desde pequeño me interesó la lectura, leía de todo— entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí —el abuelo de mi mejor amigo tiene una biblioteca en su casa, nosotros leímos todo, con el tiempo me di cuenta que me gustaba más las historias de fantasía, como las que usted pública, he leído todas sus obras y debo decir que me parecen muy buenas, sobre todo "Flügel der Freiheit" me parece genial que haya decidido hacer una continuación- Levi escuchaba y lo miraba atentamente sentado tras su escritorio— apenas salí de la universidad de inmediato envié mi solicitud de trabajo a esta editorial, señor Levi yo realmente admiro su trabajo, cuando recibí la llamada de que me aceptaron y que además seria su nuevo editor acepté sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Aprecio tu admiración, tienes motivos interesantes —encendió su computador, se levantó y caminó hacia Eren— ese escritorio de ahí —señalo un escritorio en una esquina de la oficina— es tuyo, puedes acomodar tus cosas y eso, por ahora no hay trabajo para ti más que traerme un café fuerte con un cubo de azúcar y un bizcocho de vainilla —se acercó más a Eren, invadiendo su espacio personal— estas en un periodo de prueba, si en un mes va todo bien tienes el puesto asegurado.

— S...si- Tembló al sentir la cercanía del otro- enseguida vuelvo- salió de la oficina lo mas rápido que pudo y Levi soltó un suspiro.

— Eren Jaeger — fue a su escritorio, se sentó y abrió su correo, ahí estaba el correo de Erwin, que con todo el problema de la mudanza no había podido leer.

Eren Jaeger  
23 años  
Graduado con honores de la universidad Rose en literatura.  
Primaria, Secundaria y Preparatoria en el instituto Maria.  
Experiencia laboral:  
•Cajero en una tienda de 24 horas.  
•Bibliotecario

Eso era todo lo que decía, tenía un archivo adjunto y tenía una idea de que era, lo abrió y apareció una foto de Eren, aunque no era una foto que alguien enviaría para conseguir un trabajo, era una foto cualquiera que seguramente Erwin había conseguido, en ella estaba Eren sonriendo y mostrando un malvavisco atascado en una ramita, estaba sin camisa al lado de una fogata, detrás de él se encontraba un lago y era de noche; iba a imprimir esa foto si o si, Erwin sabía perfectamente que no rechazaría una oportunidad como esa puesto que debajo de la foto había una pequeña nota.

"_**Si estas libre a la hora de la salida ven a mi oficina, tengo la foto impresa para ti"**_

* * *

Llegó a la cafetería con mucho trabajo, solo a él se le ocurría ir sin saber donde quedaba, tuvo que detenerse muchas veces a preguntar, todo iba bien, hasta que llegó el momento de volver, creyó que recordaba el camino, pero lamentablemente no era así, sabía que debía ir a el último piso y que la oficina era una de las ultimas, pero encontrar el ascensor de la tercera planta era un problema para él, llevaba el encargo y lo protegía contra su cuerpo, cuidando no quemarse con el vaso de café, temía que este se enfriara, suspiro por tercera vez desde que se perdió y camino hacia uno de los empleados.

— Disculpe, ¿me podría decir cómo llegar al ascensor? —había detenido a una muchacha de cabellos rubios, algo largos y de ojos azules.

— Estas algo lejos, pero tranquilo —la chica río levemente— si vas por ese pasillo y doblas a la izquierda en la segunda intercepción vas a ver una de las ventanas centrales, síguela hasta que veas el ascensor.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, en serio creí que no iba a salir nunca de aquí —se veía bastante aliviado, sonrió a la rubia y caminó un poco hacia atrás dispuesto a irse— muchas gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos luego —sonrió y se dio vuelta.

— Oye, espera —Eren se dio vuelta y la miro— ¿eres nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes —camino hacia el.

— Si, de hecho, empecé hace unos momentos— la rubia ya estaba a su lado, era muy pequeña y adorable— Soy Eren Jaeger, un gusto —tomó como pudo el café y el bizcocho y alzó su mano hacia la rubia.

— Soy Christa Reiss, el gusto es mío — junto su mano con la del chico correspondiendo al saludo— no tengo nada que hacer ahora así que te acompañare, claro, si no te molesta.

— No, para nada, no conozco a nadie aquí aparte de la señorita Hanji y mi jefe — ambos caminaron por la dirección antes dada por la ojiazul— tu compañía no me molesta en lo absoluto, de hecho, te ves muy agradable —sin darse cuenta había empezado a tutearla, era ese aire de confianza que inspiraba a chica que hizo que hablara sin pensar.

— ¿En qué departamento trabajas? —

— En el departamento de edición, me han asignado a mi escritor favorito y es muy emocionante —se veía feliz y eso lo notó la chica.

— Si, se nota que te gusta tu trabajo —trato de reprimir una risa, el chico de verdad se veía muy entusiasmado— ¿Cuál es el escritor? En nuestra empresa hay muchos —.

— Levi Ackerman, es realmente un honor que un novato como yo pueda ser su editor —sonrió y Christa se vio sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible?

— Eres muy afortunado —el castaño la miro con algo de confusión— bueno, como tú dices, eres un novato, es muy raro que te hayan puesto apenas entrando con un gran escritor como lo es Levi, has de tener unas buenas recomendaciones de tus profesores de la universidad —.

— La tengo, aunque según el estoy en un periodo de prueba, si lo paso tengo el puesto asegurado —miro hacia las paredes y admiró los cuadros, eran hermosos. Por uno de sus costados pasó un hombre de gran estatura, con mucha musculatura, a su lado bien podría parecer un adolescente, estaba vestido de traje y olfateaba el aire a su alrededor, trago grueso y trato de no incomodarse por la cercanía del contrario— disculpe, ¿tengo algún tipo de olor que se le haga desagradable? —el hombre ser alejó y sonrió.

— Para nada, hueles igual que siempre —.

— ¿Igual que siempre? —Eso era nuevo— disculpe, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes—.

— Así que era eso, disculpa entonces, soy Mike Zakarius, un gusto — alzó su mano y Eren la estrechó.

— No pasa nada, soy Eren Jaeger del departamento de edición —.

— Lo sé, disculpa, debo irme, es un gusto olerte de nuevo Jaeger —Eren se quedo estático y algo confundido, por otro lado la rubia se reía por lo bajo.

— Eso de olfatear es algo normal, no te preocupes —Luego de unos segundos Eren se unió a sus risas.

* * *

Salió del ascensor y corrió como pudo a la oficina de su superior, iba mirando los identificadores en las puertas y se detuvo frente a la que tenía el nombre de su superior. Se puso derecho y acomodo un poco su cabello, respiro profundo intentando regular su apresurada respiración, cuando lo logró tocó la puerta y recibió un "Adelante" de su superior, entró y fue directo al escritorio de Levi.

— Lamento la tardanza, me perdí en la tercera planta —dejo el café y el bizcocho en el escritorio alejados de los papeles y la computadora.

— No importa, de todos modos no habrías podido entrar, estaba hablando de algo importante con Erwin —su mano estaba escondida debajo del escritorio, no quería que el castaño viera lo que tenía en ella— puedes sentarte, el almuerzo es al mediodía, yo te diré cuando puedas irte, cuando te necesite te avisaré —Eren asintió y fue a su escritorio y se sentó en el, ya estaba una computadora en el, decidió encenderla y curiosear un poco.

* * *

El día pasó algo rápido, en el almuerzo Levi se fue quedó en la oficina y el castaño bajo a la cafetería, ahí se encontró con Christa, almorzó con ella y conoció a los amigos de la castaña, eran muchos, pero entre los que podía recordar eran Sasha Braus, castaña de ojos de igual color que tenía una enorme ración de comida, Connie Springer, pelinegro rapado de ojos ámbar que intentaba quitarle algo de comida a Sasha, también estaba Reiner Braun, un hombre fornido de cabello rubio y ojos café claro, el apodaba a Connie como "súper campeón" cosa que en cierto modo le hizo gracia; un chico tímido y de gran estatura llamado Bertholdt Fubar, de cabello oscuro y ojos también oscuros, aunque le parecía haber notado un ligero tono verdoso en ellos, una castaña alta llamada Ymir, esta se pasó toda la hora del almuerzo abrazada a la rubia y un castaño pecoso de ojos oscuros llamado Marco Bodt, este último le agradó en sobremanera.

El resto del día luego del almuerzo fue tranquilo, por el momento no era más que el asistente de Levi, pero no podía quejarse, todo estaba yendo muy bien para él, pero por el contrario, Levi estaba sufriendo la curiosidad de Hanji sobre el chico, todo por mensajes, empezando por pedirle una copia de la foto que Erwin le había entregado cuando Eren fue a la cafetería, cosa que negó, esa foto era suya y no la compartiría con nadie, la guardó con recelo en su maletín y siguió escribiendo la continuación de su libro.

* * *

**Hola! tal vez nadie me recuerde, pero hoy decidí traerles el segundo capitulo de mi historia, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me animaron a escribir el capitulo. No sabia que escribir así que fue algo dificil para mi, pero gracias a Higia que termine, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé para hacerlo, me harían muy feliz si dejan su opinión en los review, gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chau.**

**Atte:MissCheeseOwO**

**PD: Es mi primera vez escribiendo con guion largo, díganme si lo hice bien porfis, ahora si, chau, besitos.**


End file.
